User blog:WheatyTruffles/Cytus Wiki Contributors Based Off Of Chapter S: Symphony (REVISED)
This is a renewed blog, showcasing what personalities each Cytus Wiki contributor here would have if they were characters in Chapter S. I'm renewing this because a lot of people from the original list have (sadly) left, and in their place came new contributors just waiting to be placed on this list. Let's begin! Telharmonius: Destructor of Balance (LVBNR5 Schwarz) - WheatyTruffles * He may not be the best, but the "Destructor of Balance", as the title suggests, throws all senses of balance out of the window, and thus greatly enhances one-handed play (you can see the power surging through his hand in the cover art :D). * Also, with recent events, Telharmonius has collaborated with his brother, Orchestius (who seems to have two personalities), in order to run the Wiki. The Rest: Null of Silence (Vivere La Vita) - A Wikia contributor * Yep, "The Rest" of you are on this list, too. Although some of you are helpful, the "Null of Silence" somehow restricts you for showing your complete selves on this Wiki. So you're here, in this category. Acoda: Heir of Evolution (Rain of Fire) - Kht48 * This character specializes in different ways of Mastering songs. The "Heir of Evolution" helps in making near impossible options a reality (I'm talking about stuff like Mastering Do Not Wake with only pinky fingers and getting TP 100 on Alive: The New World with a freaking big toe). * With practise, she's become one of the greater players on the Wiki, Mastering songs like Masquerade and Ververg ver.B with ease, and getting high marks on Codename : Zero and L2 - Ascension: Act 2 (Liberation). Rhymos: Sword of Justice (Molto Allegro) - MrGZJcool * A definite natural, uses the "Sword of Justice" with deadly precision, causing normally confusing note combos to crumble. This gives him the power to Master songs that others would have to train for months to Master themselves, such as Parousia, Black Lair, and Slit (Ver.A). *He's also rather creative and helpful, creating pages like Weekly Cytus Challenges, promoting Cytus Awards 2014, and releasing monthly Cytus candidates on Best Songs Weekly. Thaddeus: Claw of Chaos (Revoluxionist) - Semi-Squishy 3000 * One of the more eager contributors on the Wiki, he often acts in an excitable manner and helps out where he can. A big fan of the faster and more cluttered songs, his weakness being L2 - Ascension: Act 1 (Loneliness). * Although he's not as experienced as others, he uses the "Claw of Chaos" to make challenges on pages like Cytus Showdown a living hell, even going as far as to flip between games like Tone Sphere. Orchestius: Reign of Harmony (LVBNR5 Weiβ) - Doc1997 and NoReplyz * They're pretty much the two big bosses of the Cytus Wiki. They "Reign" over this Wiki, and they bring "Harmony" to all that is wrong with it (tis' why it's called "Reign of Harmony"...). * Orchestius also has a darker, more wicked side to him, that enables him to pretty much destroy any song. That dark side is Doc1997, the almighty God of this Wiki. Theremin: Pawn of Calamity (Chaotic Drive) - CookiesNWaffles AKA Poly Terra * This contributor is always willing to help out, often releasing interesting blogs with challenges and information, and being quick with editing pages that might need an update. * Also a rather skilled Cytus player, one of her greatest achievements is getting a passing grade on L without ever having played the game before. She uses the "Pawn of Calamity" to release insane challenges on Cytus Showdown, severely handicapping whoever attempts them. Dak: Gear of Destiny (Outsider) - DSZ9 * One of the more technical players on the Wiki, he uses the "Gear of Destiny" to get around tough situations and different challenges. He's also a definite "gear" in the Cytus Wiki, being the latest hired admin and the #1 contributor on the Wiki to date. * He also calls himself the "psycho" of the Wiki, and he's probably watching you right now. In fact, he's probably watching me type this segment. Don't hurt me... * He is able to be kept informed of any activity. Be it news, contributions or anything, he'll be watching… * He talks more than he edits, making him socially powerful. He isn't very skilled at challenges though. * He's a theorist, always discussing and contesting almost everything. * He can even edit whatever he wants to, including his own description of himself. He's a monster, you'll never see the same guy the next time you'll see him. * Apparently him and Telharmonius/Orchestius are in constant rivalry and conflict while still being friendly to each others. Thundergar: Storm of Rage (Requiem) - Raikkonen04 * If Doc1997 is the God of Cytus, then Raikkonen04 is Jesus. He's the latest person to date on Game Center to Master all of the songs in Cytus, using the "Storm of Rage" to clear them with ease. * Although he doesn't contribute much, he's practically the all-star of Weekly Cytus Challenges, having the maximum amount of points (A.K.A.: cookies) on the challenges to date. Archbishop: Eyes of Purification (The Purified) - Clayton0139 * One of the greater players on the Cytus Wiki, his "Eyes of Purification" let him see through the patterns in different note combos and blaze through them with deadly accuracy, getting high scores and high TP on every one of them. * His latest achievements include getting Full Combos on L2 - Ascension: Act 1 (Loneliness) and Halloween Party, getting A grades on Freedom Dive and Codename : Zero, and getting TP 100 on Just A Trip and The Black Case. Hope you all enjoyed the list! If you're sad you didn't get on here, don't sweat it. It's just a fun project I came up with a while back that can easily be revised at any time. My NEXT Project: Cytus Song Leaderboards: Categorized By Chapter Category:Blog posts